darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1171
Samantha tells Gerard about Quentin's involvement with Joanna. Lamar captures Barnabas. Synopsis Teaser : Collinwood in the year 1840. An evil hangs over the great house, for Gerard Stiles, possessed by the spirit of the warlock Judah Zachery, threatens to destroy the Collins family. Evil pursues Quentin Collins, jailed and awaiting trial for witchcraft. And Daphne Harridge continues to receive strange notes from someone long dead. Now the notes to Daphne threaten her with death. Gerard knows of the notes but doubts their supernatural origin. On this night, he hides in Daphne's room, confident that before the night is over he will solve the mystery. In the middle of the night, a hooded figure enters Daphne's room with a knife. As the knife lowers, Gerard reveals himself from under the covers and stops it, and realizes that Samantha is trying to kill Daphne. Act I Gerard threatens to have Samantha arrested unless she reveals everything about the notes and why she is tormenting Daphne. He wonders if she is the one who tried to kill him the night before, but she denies it. Samantha relents and claims she has only been trying to frighten Daphne into leaving Collinwood. Gerard decides to blackmail her and tells her that she will become "useful" in his plans. Act II Gerard again offers to "help" Samantha if she tells him everything she knows about Joanna and why she tried to kill Daphne, and she appears to consider his request. Meanwhile, Lamar goes to Rose Cottage to visit Flora, who wants to know the result of his investigation of Barnabas being a vampire. Lamar solemnly tells her he is human, but found the remains of Reverend Trask in the Old House basement. Lamar is convinced that Barnabas is somehow behind it. Flora disagrees, which sends Lamar into a rage and accuses her of being a follower of Quentin. Lamar warns her that as long as she defends Quentin, her life is in danger. Act III Back at Collinwood, Samantha realizes that Gerard is hoping Quentin is found guilty and sentenced to death, which makes Samantha finally give in and she admits she is trying to get back at Quentin for making her life miserable. She finally tells him everything about Joanna: she was in a relationship with Randall, but when she met Quentin, they fell in love and had an affair. But once he realized Samantha would never divorce Quentin, Quentin left Joanna and she went insane, forcing her to live in an asylum. Samantha knew that Quentin loved Joanna much more than he loved her. Eventually Joanna was found dead, and all of her belongings were sent to Collinwood, which Samantha used to write the letters. Samantha then reveals that Joanna is Daphne's sister, and Gerard realizes Daphne came to Collinwood with the sole purpose of killing Quentin. Gerard tries to romance Samantha, and together they join forces in an effort to destroy Quentin. Later, Lamar meets with Gerard in the drawing room. Lamar is still disappointed he has no proof against Barnabas and his supernatural ways, but devises a plan where he will trick Barnabas into believing that Roxanne's spirit has been appearing in the basement of his funeral home. Once Barnabas goes to investigate, Lamar will avenge his father. Act IV That night at Rose Cottage, Flora discusses the séance where they tried to contact Roxanne, and she apologizes to Barnabas for thinking he was a vampire. They continue talking about Roxanne, and Flora brings up Lamar supposedly seeing Roxanne's spirit at his chapel recently. This piques Barnabas' interest and he quickly excuses himself. Later, Barnabas goes to the basement of Lamar's chapel. He calls out for Roxanne, but Lamar appears instead and holds him at gunpoint. Realizing he's been set up, Barnabas is lured into a space inside a brick wall, and Lamar tells him he will suffer the same fate his father did. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Flora Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1172. * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage parlor. Story * The story of how and why Samantha has been sending the notes to Quentin and then Daphne, pretending to be Joanna Mills, is revealed: Samantha met Joanna briefly; Joanna was seeing Samantha's brother, Randall Drew, at the time. Quentin met and fell in love with Joanna, took her away from Randall, and asked Samantha for a divorce, which she refused to grant. Quentin then went away to sea to forget about Joanna. Quentin's leaving made Joanna live in a complete fantasy world. She was trying to recreate the life she had with Quentin, and eventually she was sent to an asylum. The authorities got so alarmed by Joanna's mental deterioration that they attempted to get in touch with Quentin at Collinwood. With Quentin still away, Samantha decided to go see her. Joanna had the freedom of the grounds. Nobody saw them, and they talked at great length. When Samantha learned of the passion Joanna and Quentin had experienced, it made Samantha hate her husband even more. He had shown Joanna the kind of love he had never shown her. Sometime after that, she heard Joanna had escaped the asylum, and a week after that, her body washed ashore on a beach. Since Quentin was the only one Joanna ever mentioned, all her belongings and effects were sent to Collinwood. Samantha has had them locked in a closet upstairs ever since. Included in the possessions were the notes Joanna had been writing to Quentin from the asylum, convinced somehow her letters would bring him back. At first Samantha used Joanna's notes to send to Quentin, but then she began to copy Joanna's handwriting so she could say anything she wanted. At first, Samantha merely wanted to torture him a little. Then when Daphne arrived, Samantha realized she was Joanna's sister, and so she went further in an attempt to drive her from Collinwood. * Reverend Trask died in the year 1797. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Gerard was attacked. Bloopers and continuity errors * The boom mic is visible during Act IV during the beginning of Barnabas and Flora's conversation. Category:Dark Shadows episodes